


Разница температур

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Hot Sex, Other, Temperature kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У агента Икс появляется новая страсть — постоянство температуры Эл.
Relationships: Agent X /Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black)
Kudos: 3





	Разница температур

— Остынь, горячий парень, — мягко произносит Эл и кладёт свою ладонь поверх его ладони, заставляя опустить оружие.  
Агент Икс чувствует её прикосновение даже сквозь искусственную поверхность своей псевдочеловеческой оболочки. Температура кожи агента Эл — постоянная, практически всегда держится возле отметки тридцать шесть целых и шесть десятых градусов по Цельсию — земной шкале измерения температуры. Из всех землян Эл эта черта больше всего подходит: она тоже постоянна, её разнообразие — это грани одного и того же драгоценного камня, сверкающие в ярких лучах солнца, ослепляющие и сводящие с ума.  
И это заводит.

Эл была первой земной женщиной, которую Икс сумел нормально рассмотреть. Листая в ожидании прибытия в штаб-квартиру ЛВЧ новостные сайты, закрывая один назойливый рекламный баннер за другим, он составил своё мнение о человеческих самках: длинноволосые, постоянно улыбающиеся, с яркими полными губами и широко распахнутыми глазами. Не то чтобы в его вкусе, но вряд ли во время службы в таком элитном месте, как ЛВЧ, будет время специально подыскивать себе особь своего вида. А для мимолётной связи сойдут и такие.

— Тебе стоит уже успокоиться, ковбой, — снисходительно замечает Эл, пока лифт опускается к нижним этажам лаборатории. — Несчастный нелегал чуть в штаны не наложил от одного только твоего вида. Незачем размахивать пушкой, или… — она усмехается, небрежно убирая за ухо упавшую на лицо светлую прядь, — у тебя какие-то комплексы?  
— Даже не думай спровоцировать агента столь высокого уровня, как я, подобной шуточкой, — надменно цедит в ответ Икс, хотя внутри медленно разгорается пламя. Комплексы, человеческая особь? Несколько минут наедине — и он мог бы показать земной женщине, что никаких поводов для комплексов у него нет и не будет, а после эта самка сама бы не пожелала уходить, и…  
Но он не такой. Пусть в родных местечках Джи-Дэнг агент Икс известен, как тот ещё смутьян, он не идиот.  
— Ох, — хмыкает Эл в притворном сожалении, — какая жалость, что высокое у тебя только самомнение. Неплохо, если бы до этой отметки дотянулись бы интеллект с сообразительностью.

После первой же встречи со своим напарником агент Икс понял — эта землянка не похожа на улыбающиеся рекламные картинки. Её улыбка — насмешливая, колючая, как песчинки в мчащейся пустынной буре. Её взгляд — изучающий, острый, как многочисленные медицинские скальпели, которые эта женщина до сих пор хранила в своей комнате. Икс не знал, зачем они ей, но считал, что у каждого может быть своя страсть.  
Его страстью оказалась постоянство температуры тела Эл.

— Твои скулы приобрели оттенок, который на Земле называют алым, — сухо сообщает Икс и тут же отскакивает, уворачиваясь от пощёчины.  
— Я принимаю душ, чёрт возьми!  
Кожа Эл красноватая из-за горячей воды, капли которой стекают на пол, тоненькими линиями рисуя неведомые узоры, исчезающие через мгновение. Икс наблюдает за ними, жалея, что линзы, придающие его глазам сходство с человеческими, не дают полного спектра цветов и тепловых ощущений. Но даже так, Эл смотрится великолепно: упругая грудь, аккуратные линии ключиц, светлые волосы, кажущиеся темнее из-за влаги…  
— Какого чёрта ты здесь вообще делаешь?!  
Эл тянется за полотенцем и хлопает дверью ванной комнаты прямо перед лицом напарника. Тот, на всякий случай сделав ещё пару шагов назад, кричит:  
— У нас задание! Ты не отвечала на звонок, откуда я должен знать о ваших дурацких ритуалах омовения…  
Эл ругается в ответ, но сквозь шум воды Икс может разобрать только несколько фраз, сулящих скорейшую насильственную расправу, и крепкие эпитеты в адрес некоего оборзевшего агента. Может, и хорошо, что теперь у него есть несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Причина волнения не в зрелище обнажённой женщины — в земных информационных сетях этого добра навалом. Икс чувствует лёгкое сожаление от того, что инстинктивно увернулся от удара  
Подумаешь, незначительная боль. А каково было бы ощутить прикосновение — и стабильную, не изменяющуюся от контакта, не скачущую вверх-вниз от взаимодействия температуру?  
Агенту Икс кажется, что оно того стоило бы.

Любое знакомство Эл начинала с чтения досье и медицинских характеристик. Когда она узнала о своём напарнике, то первым делом отправилась изучать информацию о нём — всю, что была доступна Людям В Чёрном.  
Гуманоид из галактики Джи-Дэнг — не ближний свет, но об этих местах кое-что имелось, и это тоже позже будет изучено дотошным агентом, но сейчас Эл было не до того. Множество наград, зато шесть отстранений от работы: несдержанный нрав, нарушение протокола, пренебрежение приказами…  
Эл перешла к медицинским файлам — всякое на службе бывает — и тут же хихикнула: несколько ранений, пара шрамов и контрастирующая с этим серьёзным списком история курьёзного лечения от местной сыпи, подхваченной во время мелкой интрижки. Неужто Икс ухитрился подцепить кого-то — с его-то самолюбованием? Хотя, его истинный облик полурептилии не внушал отвращения, но… Эл хмыкнула: может, по меркам родной планеты, Икс — идеал красоты, но на Земле он был лишь пучеглазым и ушастым гуманоидным ящером.  
Запомнив всё, что могло бы пригодиться в чрезвычайной ситуации, Эл открыла следующий файл, озаглавленный «РАЗМНОЖЕНИЕ И СЕКС». Ну что ж, на службе действительно бывает всякое. Лучше уж прочитать заранее, чем, как Джей, съесть неведомо что, а потом ходить беременным и плакаться всем об этом. Но тут сюрпризов не оказалось: репродуктивная система агента Икс и его сородичей была весьма схожа с человеческой. Кроме одного: для эффективного оплодотворения требовалось полное совпадение температуры тел партнёров на отметке в сто градусов по Цельсию. В остальное время рептилоиды могли управлять температурой своего тела, чтобы не расходовать энергию: весьма логичное объяснение тому, как ящеры смогли получить эффективный механизм для эволюционной борьбы, преодолев порог хладнокровности.  
— Если мне потребуется подогреть кофе, просто попрошу тебя подержать стаканчик и расскажу пошлый анекдот, — подмигнула Эл напарнику, когда они возвращались с одного из первых совместных заданий.  
— Не стоит так намекать мне, что ты, женщина, прочла моё досье, — надменно поморщился тот. — Тебе всё равно не светит.

Они понемногу сближаются. Эл легко нащупывает уязвимые точки напарника — эго, болезненную потребность доказывать окружающим своё превосходство, нежелание вникать в чужую картину мира, стремление делать скоропалительные выводы — и старается обходить их максимально мягко. В целом, ей нравится их тандем, а мелкие шероховатости легко сгладить, если просто не задевать.  
Для её напарника их совместная работа выглядит полностью противоположно. Икс видит в Эл отшлифованный алмаз — бриллиант — за гладкие плоскости не зацепиться, а острые грани ранят. Икс исследует её, учась не касаться режущих углов, желая прикоснуться — и ощутить абсолютное спокойствие, постоянство температуры. Но делом чести становится держать эти эмоции при себе: нельзя опозорить себя этими чувствами, да и скандал в родной галактике всё ещё возвращается болезненными воспоминаниями в моменты, когда Икс чувствует себя смущённым.

Их сегодняшняя миссия та же, что и в прошлый раз, простая до нудности: проверить документы в одном из «особых» общежитий. Принимая документы у пятьдесят седьмого пришельца, Эл морщится: не все гости с других планет приятно пахнут, следят за собой или хотя бы держатся подальше от её лица. Она бросает быстрый взгляд на напарника: тот, брезгливо скривившись, как раз вытирает с лица слизь, а троица инсектоидов с посиневшими усиками стрекочет извинения. Ну что ж, Эл хотя бы страдает не одна.  
Через семь минут утомительной рутины, казавшихся бесконечными, Икс чихает — и случайно стреляет в пол.

Они сидят на крыше общежития для инопланетян, и Эл осторожно смотрит на покрасневшие скулы агента Икс. Тот выглядит раздражённым: брови сведены в хмурый зигзаг, рот кривится в отвращении сильнее, чем обычно. Икс чихает и ругается вполголоса, а его симптомы знакомы любому медику Земли.  
— Ты простыл, — Эл торопливо тянется ко лбу напарника: она помнит, что псевдокожа передаёт температуру тела почти без изменений.  
Икс отшатывается прежде, чем осознаёт это.  
— В данный момент тебе лучше не прикасаться ко мне, — он старается придать голосу снисходительный тон.  
— Вирус простуды вызывает жар, — пытается вразумить его Эл. — Я должна измерить температуру, мы ведь не знаем, как болезнь подействует на тебя.  
Несколько секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга, не двигаясь. Агенту Икс безумно хочется, чтобы эта земная женщина коснулась его, он жаждет ощутить их разницу температур, демонстрирующую индивидуальность каждого из них, независимость и самодостаточность. Но сейчас не время.  
— Шестьдесят два и три десятых по Цельсию, — нарушает молчание Икс. — Мы, в отличие от отсталых землян, умеем сами определять точную температуру своего тела.  
Эл опускает протянутую ладонь.  
— В лабораторию, — её шепот пугает больше, чем любой крик.

Пока они едут, Эл не произносит ни слова. Не отчитывает напарника, не ругается и не возмущается, как привык Икс. Просто внимательно смотрит на дорогу, плотно сжав губы и хмурясь.  
В лаборатории же Икс, едва перешагнув через порог, оказывается ощупан, осмотрен; Эл даже уколола его шприцом, взяв немного крови на анализ. Затем про него словно забывают — медик углубляется в полученные материалы.  
Икс ждёт. Он сидит рядом где-то час или два. Невыносимо скучно — кажется, успел изучить уже каждую трещинку на потолке, каждый зазубренный уголок плитки на полу, каждую потёртость на стене. Незаметно, между этими унылыми дефектами, Икс бросает взгляды на лицо Эл, чтобы хоть как-то понять, что происходит. Инопланетянину нелегко понять полностью все тонкости человеческой мимики, но он уверен, что успел неплохо узнать свою напарницу.  
Напряжение, беспокойство: сжимает пальцы так, что костяшки белеют, губы превращаются в тонкую яркую линию. Страх: плечи опущены, зрачки чуть расширены. Недоумение и смятение: закусывает губу и массирует пальцами виски. Неверие: замирает на долю секунды, широко распахнув глаза. Удивление и нервная попытка улыбнуться. Затем, постепенно, лицо Эл расслабляется, поза становится более свободной и непринуждённой.  
— Интер-ресно, — мурлыкает Эл, почти забыв о том, что она не одна в кабинете.  
Икс подходит ближе и, скосив глаза, внимательно наблюдает за тем, как её пальцы уверенно порхают над клавиатурой.  
— Что значит — интересно? — спрашивает он, стараясь сохранить максимально безразличный вид.  
— О, — Эл оборачивается и улыбается чуть устало, — просто у нас, землян, вирусы, вызывающие простудные заболевания, наносят ощутимый вред организму. Тебе же достаточно было просто повысить температуру тела до той, при которой вирусы в твоём теле будут уничтожены, и всё. Жаль, человеку такое повторить не удастся, а то проблем с больничными было бы намно-о-о-ого меньше.  
Икс серьёзно кивает:  
— Действительно. Я в первое время не мог поверить, что ещё существуют во вселенной существа, для которых характерна постоянная температура тела.  
— Когда ты произносишь это так надменно, то каждое слово звучит оскорблением.  
— Может, это и есть оскорбление. Низкий уровень сопротивляемости болезням — разве это достоинство вида?  
Эл поднимается, делает шаг навстречу, оказываясь вплотную к агенту Икс, а тот не может отстраниться: разве не трусливо будет выглядеть его отступление?  
— Знаешь, — Эл легонько касается пальцем кончика его носа, — тебе не стоит так говорить. Я могу найти сотню недостатков в физиологии твоего вида, но это не принесёт пользы ни тебе, ни мне.  
— У меня нет недостатков, — лжёт Икс.  
Ты, думает он, один из моих недостатков. Мои мысли о тебе, о твоих лёгких прикосновениях — как это может быть. А ты знаешь? Дразнишь специально или это входит в социально приемлемые нормы общения землян?

Икс уже изучил социальные особенности человечества. Но этого не хватает: даже с полным погружением в современную западную культуру, агент чувствует себя чужаком среди остальных Людей В Чёрном. Он наблюдает за теми из них, кто демонстрирует приязнь друг к другу, и запоминает. Вот Зед хлопает агента Ю по плечу — это выражение поощрения. Агент Джей постоянно смотрит в глаза своему напарнику, и на его лице застывает выражение, словно он очень хочет что-то сказать, но не уверен в своих словах. За ними Икс следит внимательнее, стараясь держать свой интерес в секрете. Но Кей замечает.  
— Ты хотел чего-то?  
Повезло, что Джей послан за кофе, Икс бы не выдержал говорить о чём-то подобном в присутствии надоедливого юнца. Но Кею можно раскрыться.  
— Я испытываю романтические чувства к агенту Эл, — сухо произносит Икс. — А ваши ритуалы связи мне едва ли понятны.  
Кей не улыбается, и Икс ему очень за это благодарен.  
— Попробуй признаться ей так, как сказал об этом мне, — советует он серьёзно. — Она ксенобиолог и твой коллега, она поймёт твои трудности. Лучше это, чем запутывать или усложнять.  
Кей говорит так, будто у него уже есть опыт, и Икс поневоле задумывается, а с кем из инопланетных коллег были отношения у агента Кея?  
Но тут в коридоре появляется Джей с двумя чашками кофе, и Икс тихо произносит:  
— Спасибо, — и уходит.

В лаборатории Эл легко дышится. Хоть она уже и перевелась в оперативники, всё равно научная деятельность умиротворяет и расслабляет. Такая работа рутинна, но в этом есть некая прелесть постоянства, свой алгоритм. А когда не хватает адреналина, достаточно просто поговорить с напарником — и сразу ощущается прилив сил. Эл эмоциональна, но ей не с кем проявить эти эмоции по-настоящему, кроме как с агентом Икс.  
— Я испытываю к тебе… — от голоса напарника Эл едва ли не вздрагивает, — романтические чувства.  
Обернувшись, Эл одаривает лопоухого инопланетянина долгим взглядом.  
— Серьёзно? — произносит она первое, что приходит на ум.  
Икс хмурится.  
— Серьёзно.  
Он не представляет, что делать дальше. Сам он понимает — сексуальное влечение, желание продолжать взаимодействие, рабочие отношения и внерабочее общение. Но он уже много раз ошибался, употребляя не те слова не в том значении, делая не те жесты или не то выражение лица. Эл понимала — не всегда. А сейчас Иксу очень хотелось быть понятым в точности.  
Эл задумчиво смотрит на напарника, оценивая его в новой роли — роли любовника.  
— Почему бы и нет? — отвечает она.  
Икс в смятении: ему казалось, что с такими сложными ритуалами земной культуры у Эл обязательно найдётся причина для отказа, для каких-то требований… Хотя, может, эта формулировка, включающая «нет», является вежливым отказом? Он пробует ещё раз:  
— В смысле — ты согласна?  
— Согласна, — смеётся та. — Неужели свободная взрослая женщина не может позволить себе новый сексуальный опыт?  
В этот раз Икс понимает, что слово «нет» в сочетании с вопросом и в таком порядке слов на самом деле «да».  
Земляне действительно очень, очень странные.

Эл ведёт машину, и это даёт её напарнику время подумать. Он так долго хотел свободных прикосновений и близости, что теперь не знает, что делать, когда осуществление его желаний столь близко. Икс бездумно наблюдает за проносящимися мимо фасадами домов, изрисованными заборами, аккуратными деревьями и чуть размытыми от скорости фигурками людей: больших и маленьких, толстых и тонких, ярких и серых. Икс знает, что привязанность — это когда узнаёшь того, кто нужен, среди других, когда для тебя это существо особенное.  
Эл — особенная. Икс бросает взгляд на неё, сосредоточенно управляющую автомобилем, и снова по телу пробегает дрожь от одного вида плотно сжатых губ — коснуться бы их своими.  
Припарковавшись, Икс решается на поцелуй, но Эл тянется ему навстречу, и теперь уже не понять, кто первый сделал движение вперёд. Это неважно — Икс упивается тем, как постоянна температура её губ, языка; он прерывает поцелуй лишь тогда, когда Эл, часто дыша, отстраняется, улыбаясь.  
— Сиденья слишком неудобные, — подмигивает она. — Моя кровать намного лучше.

Они поднимаются в лифте — томительно долго, и Эл словно всё равно, а Икс жаждет прикоснуться ещё раз. Затем копание ключом в замке, запирание двери, а ещё надо снять обувь и аккуратно повесить пиджак… Лишь после этого Эл берёт напарника — или уже кого-то большего? — за руку и тянет в спальню.  
Икс, словно зачарованный, наблюдает за тем, как Эл раздевается, думая лишь о том, что сейчас её кожа обнажается, и всё больше, всё полнее и лучше можно будет ощутить её приятную прохладу. Он торопливо стягивает с себя костюм и людское обличье, оставляя их на стуле возле изголовья — возле Эл нет нужды притворяться. Ксенобиолог и инопланетянин, оба — Люди В Чёрном, может, в этом причина столь быстрого развития отношений: в том, что оба с самого начала были готовы к чему-то, отличному от них самих?  
Они садятся на кровать, и Икс даже не думает о странностях людского жилища, разве что на миг вспоминает, что где-то в этой комнате должна быть коллекция скальпелей. Эл смеётся:  
— Никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь моему сексуальному партнёру придётся снимать не только одежду, но и человеческий облик.  
— Совсем никогда? Звучит как ограниченный подход к личной жизни.  
— Ну-у-у… Разве что пару раз, — ноты её голоса тягуче томные. — А у тебя уже был секс с земными женщинами?  
Икс на миг теряется от этого вопроса, до него не сразу доходит, что Эл нужно знать, есть ли у него опыт секса с учётом специфики отличий их видов.  
— Или с мужчинами? — неверно истолковывает его молчание Эл.  
— С женщинами, — нервно отвечает Икс, неловко опуская взгляд. — Три раза, но до конца дело ни разу не дошло.  
Он тут же с досадой морщится: теперь Эл будет думать, что её партнёр ни на что не способен. Но проблема была вовсе не в этом: другие женщины были невыносимо скучны. Ужасающе скучны для привычного к драйву агента. Настолько бессмысленны, что Икс схватывался за нейралайзер, жалея, что не может стереть память и самому себе заодно.  
— Думаю, мы это исправим, — улыбается Эл, и это невероятным образом успокаивает: она смеётся не над ним, а вместе с ним; и Икс вновь поднимает взгляд.  
В этот раз Икс может рассмотреть её внимательнее, и он рассматривает — долго и изучающее, хотя уже невыносимо обжигает желание прикоснуться к её коже, прижаться всем телом — но нет, не сразу. Сперва они осматривают друг друга: этот интерес взаимен. Встретившись взглядами, они оба улыбаются друг другу: Икс — немного смущённо, Эл — ободряюще.  
Тогда Икс жмётся к ней, целует, насыщаясь ощущениями — постоянная, самостоятельная, не подстраивающаяся под него температура сводит с ума. Идеальная — не холодная и не обжигающая, Икс держит температуру своего тела немногим выше, Эл смеётся и шепчет ему что-то про горячность и сексуальность, но Икс не различает смысла, ему не до хитросплетений человеческих слов. Он касается груди Эл, осторожно сжимая, затем проводит языком по соскам, с удивлением и каким-то странным трепетом вслушиваясь в дыхание партнёрши. Всё ещё остаётся страх сделать что-то не так, навредить, и Эл понимает это, приподнимаясь на локтях и целуя глубоко и нежно, легко касаясь чувствительных выростов на внутренней стороне щёк. Она словно даёт понять этим: я знаю, каков ты, и всё в порядке. Всё в порядке.  
Икс тихо рычит от удовольствия, вновь прижимаясь к ней, целуя изгиб шеи, плечи, ключицы, осторожно прикусывает кожу, проверяя, не будет ли негативной реакции. Но Эл лишь довольно выгибается навстречу, обнимая, и легко ведёт пальцами по его спине, обводя узор чешуек у позвоночника. Её прикосновения мягкие, ласковые и прохладные, Икс льнёт к Эл, впитывая эту прохладу всем телом. Он готов бесконечно касаться и касаться, ощущать её как можно дольше; и Эл первая теряет терпение.  
— Я знаю, что в Джи-Дэнг секс может длиться более семи с половиной часов, — шепчет она, проводя ладонью по животу инопланетянина, — но сейчас лучше не затягивать.  
От этого прикосновения всё внутри словно загорается, и вновь Икс на седьмом небе от того, что температура тела у Эл повышается лишь незначительно, всё ещё оставаясь ниже его собственной. Сам он тоже старается не забывать о том, что для землян высокая температура болезненна и опасна, поэтому держит её в рамках возможной для человека.  
Эл тихо стонет от удовольствия, когда Икс осторожно разводит её колени в стороны и начинает ласкать её — сперва осторожно, пальцами, но этого достаточно, чтобы все чувства сосредоточились там, в точках горячих прикосновений к нежному лону. Икс хрипло ворчит от нетерпения, убирает руку и касается кончиком возбуждённого члена.  
— Ну же, — сквозь зубы шипит Эл, — давай…  
В её голосе столько возбуждения, что остатки сомнений исчезают бесследно. Эл уже больше не может не произнести ни слова, лишь постанывать в такт движениям: ощущение ритмично толкающегося жара внутри, не обжигающего, но, боже мой, горячего и приятного, словно доводящего все ощущения до максимума. Икс часто дышит в унисон с ней, и от быстрой разрядки его удерживает лишь приятная боль: Эл, сама того не замечая, вцепляется в его спину, царапая, и это тоже щекочет нервы, отрезвляя хотя бы немного, ведь так легко сойти с ума от ощущения постоянной температуры, не меняющейся, словно бы не признающей твоё полное превосходство до конца, словно говорящей «мы разные» даже в моменты единения.  
Икс всё-таки кончает первым, но продолжает двигаться — его физиология позволяет — и ощущать сквозь туманную пелену удовольствия, как пальцы Эл ослабевают, царапающая боль исчезает, а через несколько мгновений мышцы влагалища сжимаются вокруг его члена, чтобы чуть позже расслабиться, ощутимо пульсируя. Эл притягивает партнёра к себе и жадно целует, задыхаясь.  
Они долго лежат рядом, обнимаясь. Икс не знает, что можно сказать, и молчит, всё ещё погружённый в ощущения. Эл льнёт к нему, словно кошка к источнику тепла, и разве что не мурлычет от удовольствия.  
— Можешь сегодня остаться ночевать здесь, — первой нарушает тишину Эл.  
Икс несколько секунд не отвечает, не зная, что могут означать эти слова.  
— Только сегодня? — наконец находится он.  
— Да, — подтверждает Эл, и после небольшой паузы добавляет: — Завтра поговорю с Зедом: нам с тобой потребуется квартира побольше.


End file.
